


It's Galra's way

by PekoPeko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, SpoilSeason5
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: แก้บนจ้า ทำไมศาลกาลร่าถึงได้ศักดิ์สิทธิ์แบบนี้ /ยกมือไหว้





	It's Galra's way

**Author's Note:**

> แก้บนจ้า ทำไมศาลกาลร่าถึงได้ศักดิ์สิทธิ์แบบนี้ /ยกมือไหว้

“โลธอร์ มารู้จักน้าโครเลียกับคีธสิจ๊ะ”

เด็กชายวัยเจ็ดขวบวิ่งมาตามคำเรียกของมารดา เพื่อพบหญิงสาวชาวกาลร่าที่เขาเห็นว่าช่วงนี้เข้าออกวังด้านในบ่อย ๆ หลังเรียวขายาวของเธอมีนัยน์ตากลมโตสีม่วงสวยจ้องตอบกลับมา

 

“ต่อไปนี้โครเลียจะมาเป็นองครักษ์ของลูก ส่วนคีธเป็นลูกเธอจ้ะ แม่เลยขอให้เธอพาเขามาด้วย เขาเป็นลูกครึ่งเหมือนกับลูกเลยนะ”

  
“คุณแต่งงานกับอัลเที่ยนหรอ”เด็กชายเงยหน้าถามอย่างไร้เดียงสา โครเลียยิ้มตอบก่อนจะคุกเข่าลง “สามีของข้าเป็นชาวโลกเพคะองค์ชาย”

  
“ไม่ใช่อัลเที่ยนหรอ...”น้ำเสียงของเด็กชายมีร่องรอยของความผิดหวัง โฮเนอร์ว่าตั้งใจจะอบรม แต่เด็กชายที่ซ่อนตัวอยู่หลังผู้เป็นมารดาปรากฏตัวออกมาอย่างเขินอายเสียก่อน เรือนผมสีดำขลับดูนุ่มลื่น นัยน์ตากลมโตสีม่วงสวย รูปลักษณ์คล้ายอัลเทนเพียงแต่รอยตำหนิบนใบหน้าเป็นรอยแบบกาลร่า ล่างรอยสีเข้มคือแก้มยุ้ยที่ท่าทางจะนิ่ม คิดได้ดังนั้นผู้เป็นเจ้าชายก็ยื่นมือออกไป...

  
หยิกแก้มนั้นเสียเต็มแรง

  
“แงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงงง” เด็กน้อยร้องไห้จ้า โครเลียรีบดึงบุตรชายไปกอดปลอบแทบไม่ทันพร้อมกับแม่ของเขาที่จับไหล่เขาดึงออกมา ร้องอย่างตกใจ

  
“โลธอร์ ! เจ้าแกล้งเขาได้อย่างไร ขอโทษคีธเดี๋ยวนี้เลยนะ !”

  
"ไม่ได้ตั้งใจเสียหน่อย..."

"โลธอร์ !"

เด็กชายงึมงำขอโทษ

  
หลังจากที่โฮเนอร์ว่าขอโทษโครเลียเสียงยกใหญ่ ทั้งสองก็ตัดสินใจว่านี่คงไม่ใช่เวลาเหมาะสมที่จะให้เด็กทั้งสองทำความรู้จักกัน แต่ก็ไม่มีฝ่ายใดนัดหมายให้เด็กทั้งสองมาเจอกันอีกจนเวลาล่วงเลยผ่านไปหลายปี

  
.

.

.

.

 

“ช่วงนี้เจ้าไม่ค่อยมาหาข้าเลยนะ” อัลโลร่าทำหน้ายู่ขณะยื่นแก้วเครื่องดื่มโปรดของเขาจากถาดบริกรให้

  
“ข้าก็มีงานที่ต้องทำ จะมาทีก็ใช่ว่าจะว่างตรงกับเจ้า” โลธอร์เอ่ยตอบอย่างไม่ยินดียินร้าย แม้ใจจริงจะดีใจเช่นกันที่ได้พบกับเพื่อนที่ไม่ได้พบกันมานาน

  
“ก็จริง... ว่าแต่ ไม่เจอกันนาน มีอะไรอัปเดตหรือเปล่า แบล็กพาลาดินฝึกฝนที่วังเจ้าใช่ไหม เขาดูเป็นยังไงบ้าง”

  
“ก็...ไม่เป็นยังไงนี่”

  
“อะไรเล่า เจ้าไม่ตื่นเต้นหน่อยหรือ พาลาดินรุ่นนี้เป็นมนุษย์เกือบทั้งหมดเลยนะ”

  
“เกือบ ?”โลธอร์เลิกคิ้ว เขายอมรับว่าแอบโกรธที่แบล็กไลอ้อนไม่ยอมเลือกเขาเป็นผู้ขับเลยไม่ได้ใส่ใจกับพาลาดินรุ่นที่สองมากนัก

“เจ้าควรจะภูมิใจนะ เขาเป็นลูกครึ่งมนุษย์กับกาลร่า...ได้ยินมาว่าตอนเด็ก ๆ เขาอยู่ในวังด้วย เจ้าไม่เคยเจอหรอ”

  
เดี๋ยวนะ ครึ่งมนุษย์กับกาลร่า เคยอยู่ในวัง หรือว่า...

  
“คีธ ! ทางนี้ !” เรดพาลาดินหันมาตามเสียงเรียก ก่อนจะทำหน้าเหมือนเห็นผี ซึ่งก็สมควรอยู่หรอกเมื่อนึกถึงสิ่งที่เขาเคยทำไว้...แต่ใจนึงก็ไม่คิดว่าจะแค้นฝังหุ่นขนาดนี้เหมือนกัน เจ้าตัวพยายามทำท่าหลุกหลิกเหมือนไม่ได้ยินเสียงเรียก แต่ก็จนมุมเมื่ออัลโลร่าเดินไปคว้าแขนลากมาหาเขา

  
“นี่เจ้าชายโลธอร์ เพื่อนของข้าเอง เขาเป็นลูกครึ่งกาลร่าเหมือนเจ้าเลยนะ”

  
“กระหม่อมก็เคยได้ยินมาเช่นนั้น...”

  
“มาสนิทกันไว้ดีกว่านะ อีกหน่อยพวกเราก็ต้องทำงานด้วยกันอยู่แล้ว” คีธหันมาทางเขา กัดฟันยิ้มแบบที่ใครเห็นก็รู้ว่าไม่เต็มใจ(ยกเว้นอัลโลร่า)

  
“ยินดีที่ได้พบ...เจ้าชาย”

  
“ข้าก็เช่นกัน พาลาดิน”

  
“องค์หญิง ข้าคิดว่าชิโระต้องการความช่วยเหลือ ข้าคงต้องขอตัวไปช่วยเขา” เด็กหนุ่มพยักเพยิดไปทางแบล็กพาลาดินที่ถูกรุมล้อมจนแทบไหนไม่ได้

  
“นั่นหรอ แบล็กพาลาดิน...เดี๋ยวข้าไปเองดีกว่า ข้าอยากไปทำความรู้จักกับเขาด้วย”

  
ไม่รอให้อีกฝ่ายตอบ เจ้าหญิงอัลเทนพุ่งไปยังทิศที่คีธชี้ทันที

  
ราวกับมวลความอึดอัดได้เข้ามาแทนที่ของเธอ โลธอร์จิบเครื่องดื่มแล้วเหลือบมองเด็กชาย...ไม่สิ ตอนนี้เป็นหนุ่มแล้ว ถึงหน้าตาอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปมากนัก แต่ก็ยังมีความเปลี่ยนแปลงที่สังเกตได้อยู่บ้าง เช่น นัยน์ตาที่คมขึ้นและใบหน้าที่ไม่มีเค้าความกลมหรือนุ่มนิ่มในวัยเด็กแล้ว เรียกได้ว่าหล่อเหลาดีล่ะมั้ง แต่ยังมีข้อสงสัยที่โลธอร์ยังต้องการพิสูจน์อยู่...

  
“ข้าคงต้องขอตัว” ดูเหมือนคีธจะเป็นฝ่ายที่ทนกับความเงียบไม่ไหวก่อนจึงขอตัวออกมาดื้อ ๆ แม้ไม่มีเหตุผลจะกล่าวอ้างก็ตามที แถมยังก้าวขาออกไปก่อนพูดจบเสียอีก

 

“เดี๋ยวก่อน” โลธอร์เอื้อมมือคว้าแขนอีกคนไว้ก่อนดึงเข้าหาตัวเพราะระยะห่างเกินกว่าที่จะทำในสิ่งที่ต้องการได้ มือข้างที่ว่างยกขึ้นทาบกับใบหน้าในองศาที่บังคับให้คนเตี้ยกว่าเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา

  
.

.

.

.

 

ในตอนแรกคีธเกือบโต้ตอบด้วยมาตรการรุนแรงกับการกระทำกระทันหันแต่เหมือนผู้เป็นเจ้าชายจะหยุดการเคลื่อนไหวไว้ตรงนั้น ไม่ได้มีท่าทีจะหาเรื่องแต่อย่างใด ไหนจะรอยยิ้มที่ไม่ค่อยอยากยอมรับมีเสน่ห์เริ่มจะทำให้หน้าเขาร้อน ๆ ก่อนที่ความคิดฟุ้งซ่านทั้งหมดจะหยุดลงเพราะความเจ็บที่ข้างแก้ม

  
“โฮ่...ยังนิ่มเหมือนเดิมเลยนี่”

 

และแล้วเรดพาลาดินก็ซัดกำปั้นเข้ากลางใบหน้าของเจ้าชายกาลร่าอย่างหมดความอดทน

  
.

.

.

.

Omake

 

  
“โครเลียมาฟ้องว่าลูกมีเรื่องกับคีธอีกแล้วหรอ” ราชินีแห่งกาลร่าส่ายหัวอย่างเหนื่อยใจ “ไปอะไรกันนักกันหนากับน้องเขาล่ะ หืม”

  
“....”

  
“รู้ไหม ตอนที่พ่อเจอแม่ครั้งแรกเขาก็เอาแต่โวยวายหาเรื่องทะเลาะเหมือนกัน ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะนิสัยฝั่งกาลร่าหรือเปล่านะ แต่ความประทับใจแรกแบบนั้น อย่าไปทำตามเลยดีกว่า แม่ยังอยากได้เขาเป็นสะใภ้อยู่นะ”  
โลธอร์ล้มตัวบนเตียง เอามือก่ายหน้าผากอย่างหนักใจหลังจากที่ผู้เป็นมารดาเดินออกไป

  
_ไม่น่าไปฟังท่านพ่อเลย ให้ตายสิ_


End file.
